Inescapable
by marielilylund
Summary: Just a little Odesta story that came to my mind.


INESCAPABLE

He kissed her.

„I don´t ..."

He kissed her again.

„Finn, I ..."

And again.

Then he took his hands from her face and a step back, only to start grinning like an idiot.

„Sorry", he lied, „but this was the only chance I got."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled non the less.

„Why did you do this Finn?

You know it is over."

„It doesn´t have to, Ann, give me one last chance and I swear I´ll do anything to make this last." 

„You´ve promised that another time too", Annie said and Finnick could hear the uncertainty and hurt in her voice.

„I know and I know that I don´t deserve your trust but let me at least be there for you, let me be your friend for now. I can see how you are giving yourself for all that", he looked around, "but you are losing yourself. You need someone too, Annie. You can´t save the world and forget yourself on the way."

Annie looked down, he knew that he was right but she also knew - or thought - that neither did he really want the burden of helping her nor did he had any right to just appear as a saint he wasn´t. Trying to argue rational, she answered:

„You know us being together isn´t a realistic idea, it´ll only end like always and you´ll be annoyed by me and I´ll be left alone."

She started to turn around willing to end this right now, but Finnick Odair wouldn´t be Finnick Odair if he wouldn´t fight for what he loved. And when there was one thing in the world that Finnick really loved, really wanted to have, it´d be Annie Cresta.

At this moment, they knew eachother for around five years and had a long time dancing around eachother not quite knowing what to want.

Annie Cresta was a difficult person, always trying to be someone she wasn´t, always trying to do things right, to be a good person and failing quite a lot. She was by any means beautiful in her own unique way, both – inside and out, but wasn´t ready to see herself as that.

When Finnick met her, he soon learned, that Annie feigned confidence, while in the inside being destroyed by self-loathing and insecurity. Annie wanted to be someone special, to do something important in her life and her high expectations for herself nearly destroyed her.

Finnick on the other hand was another case. He really was confident – not to say over-confident or self-absorbed – and had a lot of reasons to be. He was quite intelligent, extremely good looking and popular. But he also carried a lot of hate for a lot of things. He was quick to anger, didn´t like anything for real and didn´t know what to do with his life.

So when Annie and Finnick met the first time, they both were too proud, too aloof or in Annie´s case unsteady to admit their obvious interest in the other. It took a lot of time for them to get together, but only very little to break up again. Annie was too insecure to accept that someone really liked her for herself, that someone could fall in love with her despite faults. Finnick wasn´t mature enough to have a relationship, he was too self-centered to help Annie, although he liked her a lot.

So they broke up und live went on. For both of them in completely different directions. Annie did what was her fate: She went to a developing country to help people, that in her opinion really needed help, that deserved help and decided to study medicine, forgetting all the way, that she needed help too.

Finnick on the other hand made up his mind against going to university and instead started in a little film production only to come out as a famous actor. And obviously he liked himself even more in his new envied role.

When they met the second time Finnick fell more in love with Annie every day. He loved her endeavor to do something good, the way her personality hadn´t changed that much, but enough to see something good in herself.

At that time Annie was the reason their relationship didn´t work. Although Annie loved Finnick too, she didn´t just want to be the actor´s girlfriend, so she decided against Finnick and for her own career.

When they met half a year later Finnick was even more successful but Annie was secure – both financial and personal – enough to let Finnick in. The unsteady but true love between them started to grow and for a time they really were happy. Until Finn got a new project and Annie wasn´t ready to go with him, so in a heated fight Finnick made clear that he could have anyone and anything and wouldn´t wait for someone who wasn´t willing to go with him.

Maybe it was his fault or his success´s but it changed Finnick a lot. He understood that no matter how many women he fucked, no one could reach him like Annie did and he couldn´t get himself to love any of them as much as Annie.

He started to think about his lifestyle and saw that Annie, caring and good at heart, didn´t want an arrogant bastard. So he started to mature and learned what really was important in life.

He started to search for Annie and finally met her "by accident" where she worked at that time.

And although Annie developed too and swear never to fall for Finnick again, here she was now and had to accept that her heart beat so fast it might burst and that she just had to smile when he grinned like a little boy again.


End file.
